


A Change of Plans

by abelia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, High School, Hinted Pining Levi, M/M, Taller Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), pining eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6717061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abelia/pseuds/abelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puberty hit and made Levi grow a couple of inches. Eren struggles to accept this newfound development.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change of Plans

It was all really unfair, if you asked Eren.

All of his life, Eren had been taller than Levi, and all his life he had been able to enjoy the sweet privilege of being the tallest which included things such as holding his friend's school supplies above his head, or hiding his backpack in high locations. Of course, Levi always found ways to get what he wanted anyway, taking to climbing walls and bodies if necessary, but Eren enjoyed teasing him all the same. It was his own special privilege, albeit shared by most of the student population, and Eren very much _liked_ his special privilege.

Or at least what used to be his special privilege until puberty hit.

Now, Eren was condemned to a sorrowful life, full of looking up every time Levi spoke to him, or having _his_ belongings hidden on top of the lockers. Deprived of his special privilege, all Eren had left as daily source of entertainment was resumed to sulking and glaring at his best friend, heart full of jealousy and bitterness. This should have never happened.

Levi’s height had always been the butt of their friends’ jokes. To see the school’s most feared troublemaker struggle to reach 5′2″ and standing on his tip toes during medical exams was a daily source of amusement for all of them. It was how things had always been and how things were supposed to always be. Levi was short. Levi had to climb lockers to get his things back. Those were the things that made him, well, _Levi_.

 _So what the hell was this new development?_ Eren thought bitterly, eyes focused on the ball in his hands and slamming it to the ground with more strength than necessary. 

“If you’re quite done attempting to murder it, would you mind passing the ball to me and _actually_ letting it be of use?” 

Eren’s eyes snapped to the now painfully tall figure standing in front of him only to find half of an amused smile painted on his lips. Screw that man, really. Who did he think he was, growing up like this so suddenly?

“Suit yourself,” Eren muttered, throwing his best friend the ball. “ _Make it useful,_ ” he added, tone dripping with sarcasm, clearly imitating his friend’s previous attempt at patronizing him. Levi only rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to the net.

He even played baseball now.

_The nerve._

As soon as the ball was back in his hands, his friend busied himself with practice again, completely ignoring Eren. His eyes were intently focused on the net, his body not even the slightest bit lanky or sluggish as he jumped up to dunk the ball. He had even adapted to his new body abnormally fast, and Eren hated him all the more for it. Who grew half a foot taller overnight without suffering any of the consequences? It was like Mother Nature was intent on crushing Eren's hopes and dreams.

You see, Eren had a plan. And he had had that plan for several years now. Granted, he hadn’t exactly planned on setting it in motion any time soon, and was efficiently procrastinating working towards his final goal. But Eren had a plan nonetheless. An effective plan. A good plan. A plan he intended to keep. And this newfound development was most definitely _not_ part of Eren’s plan.

All his life, Eren had liked Levi. Truthfully, he couldn’t even remember a day where he hadn’t been in love with Levi. Ever since he was a kid, the end goal had always been him. Levi. And he had spent what was perhaps considered more time than considered healthy (at least, Armin deemed it so) planning out different ways to steal Levi’s heart. That was his plan, and he had been building it up ever since the day he accidentally slammed into Levi’s sandcastle in his pitiful attempt at driving down the harsh slope behind to his house fast enough to turn his flimsy red plastic truck into a space rocket.

Eren was supposed to sweep Levi off his feet. Make him swoon. Make him fall as stupidly in love with him as he had done to him. He hadn’t yet worked out the technicalities of how exactly he was supposed to accomplish that, but it was a plan. And this plan sure as hell knew that it did not involve Levi turning into Clifford the big red dog. 

“Fucking puberty,” Eren muttered under his breath, walking over to the cart where they stored all the balls.

“What’s that?” 

Eren jumped slightly at the sound, the ball almost dropping from his hands. Of course, Levi had heard him. He had always had ears as sharp as a bat. He frowned.

“Your height,” he muttered, looking at a spot on the ground next to Levi’s shoes, avoiding his eyes in an attempt to appear more nonchalant about the topic than how he actually felt. “It’s stupid.” 

Levi snorted, throwing the ball at Eren who had to promptly let go of the one he was holding in order to catch the new one thrown at him. He opened his mouth in offense, scandalized by his friend’s actions.

“What the hell was that for?”

“Jealous, Eren?”

He was smirking now. _Smirking._

Eren threw the ball back at Levi with enough strength to hear the soft thump against the boy's stomach who almost failed to catch it in time. Levi was still smirking. 

It infuriated Eren. 

“So what if I’m pissed? I liked when you were short, it was cute!” he exclaimed, arms crossed against his chest in defiance. “You weren’t supposed to go all titan on the rest of us! I mean, really, what is this?” he asked, gesturing towards Levi's body.

It was in the way that Levi’s eyes widened a fraction too big and in the way that his mouth fell open an inch too wide that Eren realized what he had just said, and how very far past their friendship’s boundaries it was. Red crept up his face and he rubbed the back of his neck, eyes darting back and forth between the ground and the exit door, frantically looking for an escape route. 

“I-I mean,” he stuttered, eyes firmly avoiding crossing his friend’s, “what would you even need a tall body for? You were doing just fine when you were short. Harder target to hit. Better at hiding. Things like that.” 

Shit. He had fucked up, hadn’t he? This wasn’t how he was supposed to sweep his friend off his feet. And he hadn’t planned any back up plans for that kind of situation either. Curse his talkative mouth. Why couldn’t he just think through what he said? Mikasa was going to give him a mouthful for this, wasn't she? 

_“What do I always tell you, Eren? You have to think before you speak. Think.”_

Maybe he could save himself from this situation and avoid utter embarrassment. Hell, maybe he had already saved it. He could just brush it off as teasing. Would Levi buy that? He _did_ have the reputation to usually mean what he said though, so there was a chance his friend would see right through him. He always did, really, it was ridiculous. Every time Eren thought he was being subtle, Levi figured him out within seconds.

It was the figure standing in front of him, a few centimetres shy of touching, that dragged him out of his maddening thoughts. It wasn’t there before. Wasn’t supposed to here now. When he looked up to investigate the matter further, Eren was met by the sight of his friend’s collarbones. Very close. Too close.

He didn’t get the chance to question the sudden proximity before he felt a soft pair of lips pressed against his forehead. Frozen in shock and a thousand thoughts coursing through his mind, the warm sensation was lost only a couple of seconds after it had been there. Barely registering what had just happened, Eren’s mouth fell open in a silent question, eyebrows furrowing. Had Levi just kissed him on the forehead? 

Looking up at his friend’s face, Eren’s heart skipped a beat at the slight blush blossoming across his cheekbones.

“Being taller is better for things like that,” Levi mumbled, his face partly covered by the hand he was using to hide it, and eyes refusing to meet Eren’s. It was cute. _Ridiculously_ cute.

And looking at Levi’s flustered form shifting from one foot to the other, Eren thought that maybe he could grow to like this twist of life. Plans can be altered.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in response to a tumblr ask I got asking for taller Levi and I thought I would share it here as well, thank you so much for reading! :>
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://yaegrs.tumblr.com)


End file.
